Tony's Meddling
by Michiganders Love Anime
Summary: Alfred came home moping about how England will never love him. Tony decided he would do something nice for him. USUK; Omegaverse; Rated T cause I'm new and have no idea how to rate this.
1. The Start

Arthur was confused to say the least. Last he remembered he was at America's house… He tried to sit up right but, found himself restrained. He looked around himself only to see a white lab of some sort. There was many strange looking devices around him. There were also leather straps keeping his hands in place. Across the room was that blasted grey alien, Tony.

England scowled at it. What the bloody hell did it think it was doing tying him up. To a table no less! Arthur started to tug at his bindings causing Tony to look at him. Tony walked over to Arthur and checked that the cuffs were tight then went back to computer he was at before hand. The computer was large and had strange symbols flashing across it every few seconds. It wouldn't have surprised him if it were Tony's home language.

That was the moment that Arthur noticed that he had wires attached to him from said computer. He tried struggling some more as Tony tapped a few more buttons on the screen. The screen flashed green, then white, then green again. With one final tap of a button Arthur felt a great pain rush through his veins and was out in an instant.

 **Soooo... first try? -MLA**


	2. Reflection

POV Arthur

The day had started off normal enough.

I had gone to a meeting earlier in the day. Of course, I had to meet with one of the American embassies and America's house was much easier than finding a hotel for my flight the day after morrow. (I had a meeting tomorrow with America and his President.) So I called up America and of course the idiot was more than happy to accept. I had to wonder where he got his energy most of the time.

I took a taxi to his house as soon as my meeting was over. When I knocked however, that small menace opened the door rather than America. This made me suspicious.

"Where is America?" I inquired.

"Fucking limey!" was the response I got, as he slammed the door shut. I huffed at the little monstrosity as I then heard a few thumping noises. Then out the door came America.

He looked like he just got out of bed, honestly. His golden hair was askew, as were his glasses, but his eyes still shone like the bright sky so I brushed off my worry why he would possibly have just gotten up. (America never wanted to waste a moment of the day.)

"Hey Iggy!" he shouted as he opened the door.

I blushed (though I won't admit that later) at his comment and sputtered a "Don't call me that you git!" He laughed at me then beckoned me inside of the house and took my suitcase. I walked to the living room and he came in soon after putting my stuff down. I noticed that he wouldn't look at me. He was also fidgeting quite a bit, however he always did that.

"America?" I said.

He jumped at the sudden statement, but still wouldn't look at me . "Yeah, what is it?" He glanced at me for a moment then away again. Alright, something is definitely wrong. "America look at me."

He looked at me finally. He looked tired and not nearly as energetic as usual, which made me curious as to what could possibly cause him to be that tired. "Is your boss overworking you?" I asked. I can't imagine him having that much work but, there was no other solution I could think of.

He stiffened for a moment, then relaxed again. "Yeah, I've had so much paperwork lately, I haven't gotten much sleep," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I scrutinized him, trying to find signs that he might be lying. Not finding anything, I relaxed myself into my chair again.

"If you need to go to bed don't mind me. I know my way to the guest room and kitchen," I told him. He seemed to stiffen when I said 'kitchen' but brushed it off as my imagination. I stood up and made my way towards the room in question. "Would you like some tea to help?"

"Nah, I'll just head up to my room now," and with that he headed up the stairs. When I turned to keep on going to the kitchen I saw IT again. I glared at him and he glared back with his red eyes, like he was calculating something. I turned away from him and continued on. Once I had made my tea I decided that it was time for me to go to bed myself (it had been about 6 o'clock when I arrived). I got in my pajama pants and folded up my suit so it would be fine for my meeting tomorrow.

I laid down on the bed and covered myself the blanket and fell asleep. Next thing I know I'm being held captive by that alien. You should know what happened after that.


	3. That Morning for America

POV Alfred

Having Arthur over was not part of my plan.

I had talked to Tony yesterday about getting Arthur to like me. He said that he had a way to make me attractive towards the Brit. I didn't completely understand the whole "make you an Alpha" thing but I figured it was just a translation error.

He then started hooking me up to a machine that was flashing, but I trust Tony not to do something completely dangerous. After all of the wires were connected he gave me some sort of sedative and then I don't remember the rest.

When I woke up, my head felt like that one time I gotten drunk enough to get a hangover the next morning. In other words, REALLY crappy.

That's when England called me.

It was probably 8 in the morning and England had just gotten off of his plane. When he asked if he could stay at my place I was overjoyed. However, when I ended the call I was suddenly 'reminded' of my gigantic headache.

Normally I wouldn't go back to sleep during the day (there's so much to do usually) but, Tony said that sleep would help the transition we went through the day before. That and he said he would clean the house really quick before going back to his lab.

That was how I ended up falling asleep. I was awoken by a knock on the door. Tony answered but I knew that Arthur had come when I heard the slam shut. It was hard to ignore the blatant dislike between the two, even when I purposely try to stay oblivious to it.

I answered the door for him. Then I took his stuff to the guest room he usually stays in when he comes over and met him in the living room. I couldn't look at him. Did he think I looked better? Would he finally stop calling me an idiot? Would he suddenly call me handsome?

...

Did it not work?

He asked me if my boss was overworking me. I stiffened up. I couldn't just tell him I had Tony use his technology on me to try to get him to like me back! I scratched the back of my head nervously and agreed that, yes my boss had been overworking me. He continued to look my over before relaxing and offering to make me some tea.

I once again panicked for a moment. I don't want him in the kitchen! Love him as I might I don't like having to replace my appliances when he's over. I told him no and then headed off to bed. Tomorrow would hopefully go a lot better than today.


	4. A New Shock (For America)

**Thank you to the people whom have reviewed on my story! I will try to make the chapters longer but... I'll try.**

POV America

I woke up feeling much better the next morning.

The sun shone softly through the curtains. The leaves outside were rustling gently from the summer's breeze. My room is a light blue color and the lighting made it easy see. My bed is a large king sized bed. There is a computer in the corner that I use for recreational use.

I got up and stretched, then looked at the clock, 9:17. I decided that was early enough and headed downstairs to the kitchen. When I got in there I as pleasantly surprised that nothing was destroyed nor demolished and charred. Upon this realization, I deduced that England was not awake yet. There would be burnt something otherwise.

I looked through my refrigerator and decided to make omelets. After getting the stuff out I went to ask England what kind of omelet he wanted. After climbing the stairs I knocked on his door. There was no response. 'Strange,' I thought, 'He's usually up by now.' I opened the door.

No one was in the bed and his clothes were still folded on the table.

I panicked. But only a little bit! And by little bit I mean I yelled as I ran around the house. At this point I had found my phone, called the president, and then made an excuse about how England was suddenly sick so we would have to reschedule our meeting. What? I can't just have the entire US looking for him. That would cause mass chaos!

As I got off of the phone, Tony came walking by. "Tony! Have you seen England anywhere?" He nodded his head and I sighed in relief.

"He's just gone through the other half of the process." This caused me to do a double take. "Other half?" I was freaking out. I thought only I had to go through some experimentation! He never said anything about England having to take part in this!

"Is he okay!? Was he hurt!?" I just spouted question after question at him. Eventually, he just started walking back towards his lab. I was quick to notice this and follow suit. Once we got there, I saw England in the corner of the lab.

He wasn't in anything but a pair of fuzzy pajama pants as far as I could see. However that wasn't much. He was completely surrounded by some of my spare comforters. They were shaped into a- for lack of better terms- nest. When I voiced this thought Tony said that's exactly what he was doing. Nesting.


	5. England's Shock

POV England

Everything hurt.

The lights were too bright, my head was pounding, my limbs felt like dead weight, but worst was the feeling that something was missing. Something was gnawing at my insides that _it's missing_. But for the life of me I couldn't figure out what it was.

That's when the menace came back.

He was carrying a large pile of blankets. Why was unknown to me. I found myself evaluating all of them though.

'That one looks soft, but the patterns aren't right. The patterns of the one look absolutely lovely but, doesn't seem comfy at all.' And so on. I suddenly was overcome with the urge to do something with them. What though? He set them down in a corner and walked over to where I still laid. He undid the restraints that still held me. He must have known I wouldn't want to move as he half-carried, half-dragged me over to the comforters. Once there he set me down, turned off the lights, and walked out of the room.

I looked back at the pile. The urgency to make something came forward again. Before I knew it I was checking every blankets texture, color pattern, and softness. Somewhere in the background I thought I heard yelling, but ignored it as it made my headache worse.

Upon focusing on what I was doing again I found that I had formed a crude, comfy looking bed of some sort. It didn't make any sense. Was making a bed that important so suddenly? However, the tugging feeling had ebbed away so I figured whatever it was is harmless enough. Not having the energy to move, I curled up in the blankets and closed my eyes for a bit. It was actually rather comfortable in the blankets. It made me happy that there were such nice blankets for me to curl up in.

The door opened again but, I ignored it. Then I heard America speak. It does kind of look like a nest doesn't it... Wait what!?

I tried to sit up by didn't have the energy and fell over again. Of course, America was over in an instant to try to help. God, he smelled wonderful. Like apple pies, cinnamon, and sandalwood. I relaxed into him as he wrapped his arms around my torso. He started to pull me out of the blankets and the tugging feeling returned once more.

I started to struggle away from him, wanting it to go away. In his attempt to keep a hold of me he grabbed my neck for a moment. It felt like every nerve in my had a spasm and short-circuited. I instantly melted into him once more, unable to move. His hold on me tightened once more and he took me out of the 'nest'. He seemed to be checking my vital signs.

Upon the realization that I was unharmed and alive he seemed to calm down. He then turned towards Tony. "What exactly did you do to him?" That was a wonderful question. What ever it was felt like it changed something in me. I felt more vulnerable and weak. Like I shouldn't be without someone to protect me.

However that was ridiculous! I have not survived this many centuries just to be coddled because of an alien that has it out to get me. I can't deny that I rather like America holding me like this though. I shook the thought away. I won't succumb to these strange delusions!

I struggled to move once more and succeeded. I curled back in to ball in the blankets. America reached towards me once more, ready to take me out of the nest again, but, stopped when Tony interrupted him, "He's better off in the nest." We both turned towards the grey creature.

"What do you mean?" America questioned. America settled down next to me rather than trying to pull me out. "His instincts have been heightened. He'll have a harder time dealing with the change then you did."

Just what the hell were they talking about? I'm pretty sure your instincts don't cause you to want to submit to oth... Well shit.


	6. New Problems Arise

**So I realize that I didn't post yesterday and I'm sorry. I was cleaning and grocery shopping and thus didn't find the time but, those are lame excuses so here.**

POV America

I'm more than just a little confused right now.

First of all, what instincts was England going to experience? As cute as it is to watch him cuddle into me, it's not normal _England_ behavior. England fights, nags, and will chew off your ear just for thinking that you might _want_ to coddle him.

Yet, here he is practically melting because of my presence. Then he started to cuss. This both startled and made me sigh in relief. This was normal, safe. This is how he normally acts. Though I wonder why he is cussing so much.

"Damn you! Just what did I do to deserve this! Do you enjoy seeing me fall!?" he continued like this for a bit. Tony looked completely unfazed by the insults, of course. England suddenly tried to get up but, struggled before collapsing. Of course I was worried and reached down to make sure he was okay once more.

When I got closer he turned his anger towards me. "You know something about this! You knew that's why you agreed to let me come over!" I picked him up to try and calm him down, I didn't know Tony was going to do something to him after all. He froze for a moment before relaxing and started just all out bawling.

"D-Dammit, I c-can't even control my o-own emotions any more," obviously he was understanding something I didn't. However my top priority was calming him down. It was an urge that said _he needs you, NOW._ I took him into my arms a bit more firmly and just rocked him until he calmed down a bit more.

"If you put his head into the crook of your neck, he'll calm down more quickly," Tony said. I blushed at the thought but the urge to calm him down was bigger so I did just that. England was out in no time. I turned to Tony again, I didn't want him sleeping in his lab on the floor after all.

"Will he be okay if I move him?" I asked. Tony nodded his head. "He'll need your scent though and bring a couple of the blankets on the floor," with that he walked out of the room. I carried Eng- no, Arthur. We're going to be here a while, might as well get comfortable with each other. I carried Arthur into my room and carefully set him on the bed. Then I went back and grabbed three other blankets and came back into my room.

Upon coming back I found that he had burrowed himself into both my pillow and blanket as best he could. He had his face completely stuffed inside of the pillow. The blanket practically cocooned the man. I set the blankets down next to him, near the end of the bed. Every single blanket I found was soft to the touch and a gentle, light color. Upon getting closer to him he seemed to relax slightly.

Now that I think about it and I'm closer he actually smells rather nice. He smells like tea (I wonder why), fresh rain, lemons, and slightly of burnt bread. I wonder if that's why he relaxed. Did my scent calm him down as well? That was a nice thought, to be able to calm him just by being near him. Will others be able to smell us like we do or is it because of the change?

I really should have asked more about this before allowing Tony to experiment on me (and consequentially Arthur).

I sighed and went back to the kitchen (ha you thought I forgot... almost) and made myself an omelet. I then made a plain omelet for Arthur. He would probably be hungry when he awoke after all. Tony called me an 'Alpha' so maybe I should go see what that generally entails. Would Google even be able to answer that?

As I finished eating I put Arthur's omelet in the fridge for later and went back to my room. I checked on Arthur as I headed to the computer in the corner of my room. He must have woken up for a little bit. The blankets were once more a nest but, right in the middle was my pillow and he was still cocooned in the comforter that was originally on the bed. Seeing that he was still asleep I went over to the computer and looked up 'Alpha'. **I should leave you all here to imagine how many fanfictions he found. Just think about that before you continue. Got it. Good, I laughed at the thought.** I found a website that was connected to aliens and different sci-fi websites. 'Well this is alien technology so why not.' I clicked on one that said something about human genetics. We're practically humans, so it should be similar.

It said that: alphas are generally more aggressive, protective, and stronger than the other two types; betas were generally associated with regular humans; omegas were usually weaker and smaller, they generally have an alpha that protects them and comforts them. If this is right, Arthur is not going to be happy when he wakes up.


	7. Protective Urges

POV Alfred

I continued to research about our 'changes'.

All of them had something similar so I assumed that I found what I was looking for. Unfortunately, there was plenty of information on omegas. Omegas went through a _lot_ of problems. I'm not looking forward to this 'heat' Arthur is going to experience. At least we know that he can properly make his nest...

At this point England should be awake. However, upon checking on him he still looks like he's asleep. I try to turn him over so I can check his temperature but, as soon as I touch him he resists. I decided to try again but he turned and not only glared but, he _growled_ at me. Something in me did not take kindly to that. I suppressed the urge to show him that he was not the boss though.

When I looked closer, I noticed he was curled around something. It was the teddy bear that I had in my room (definitely not on the bed, I definitely don't cuddle with a teddy bear at night). He had somehow found it was protecting, it seemed.

I shifted nervously. He looked dead set on not letting me near the bear. I tentatively took a step closer, making sure I wasn't stepping near it. He shifted and looked at me cautiously, like I might try to snag it if while he wasn't paying attention.

I took a deep breath. This whole mess was getting harder and harder each day. I put my hands in the air in a surrender motion. He looked at skeptically but, allowed me to get closer. Once I was close enough I tried to think of a way to keep him calm and bring him out of... this. Then I remembered earlier when I had grabbed his neck.

Before I put much thought into it, I reached forward and grabbed the back of his neck. As he did earlier, he melted again. No longer looking like he wanted to rip my head off anymore just for being close to my own teddy bear, I released his neck. "Arthur? Are you okay now?"

He held still a little longer, then he huffed. "Was that really necessary?" I looked at him like he had lost his mind (or maybe I've lost mine) as he sat up from the bed looking unperturbed. "You do realize you almost attacked me? Over a _stuffed bear?_ " I asked incredulously.

He gave me a strange look. Then his eyes got wide and he looked at the bear in his lap. He continued to look at it owlishly. "Did.. Did I really do all of that just now?" He sounded like he didn't want to believe it.

Oh how fun this explanation is going to be.

 **So I didn't forget. However, I came to a horrible realization when I got to this chapter... I don't know where I'm going with this. I knew what I wanted and how to start it but no clue how to continue and end it. So I beg you to be slightly patient. I won't leave until it's finished but chapters will no longer be daily.**


	8. New Information New Problems

POV Arthur

I was in shock.

Had I really just been ready to rip out Alfred's throat just now? Over a stuffed bear!? When I see that alien I will make sure he never wants to come back to Earth. Ever.

I climbed out of the bed and skirted around the bear that smelled so much like America and I now. I don't want to repeat the incident. I then turned to him and got ready to slap him.

He seemed to notice my sudden aggression towards him and backed up. "Whoa, wait a minute Arthur. I didn't mean any harm I swear."

"That doesn't change the fact that you grabbed me like a child!" I growled at him. "I will contemplate forgiving you if you can explain what the alien did," I said as I passed him to head towards the kitchen.

He quickly caught up with me and followed me. Once he realized where I was headed he passed me and went in the kitchen. "I made you an omelet while you were asleep. You can sit at the table while I heat it up for you," he said.

I sat down at the table and looked at him. He looked nervous, as he should. "So, mind telling me what exactly is going on?" I asked. He glanced at me then back down to his hands.

Alfred sighed, then he turned to me, food in hand. He set it down, then sat down himself.

"Well, you're not going to like this... Tony turned you into a hmfhmfhmf."

"A what?" I know he muffled that on purpose. I deserved to know and his embarrassment be damned, I was going to find out.

"An omega, okay!" he burst out. I looked at him in shock. I hadn't expected him to explode like that. Judging by his expression he didn't expect to either.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...," he started, "The experiment shouldn't have changed either of this much." That got my attention. He knew!? Did he know that this was going to occur!? So many thoughts were running through my head right now.

When I finally found my voice again I asked, "How much do you know?"

He sighed and slumped in his chair. "Not as much as I should. I should have asked before telling him he could run his experiment."

"So you did approve this!" I shouted. How dare he think he could just all-!

"Wait a minute! I said he could test on me! He said nothing about doing it to you as well!" That made me pause in my mental tirade. He hadn't known?

Just what the bloody hell had he been thinking!?

 **I hate writing English essays. *Sigh* I'll be done with said essay _roughly_ beginning of May.**


	9. This Just Gets Better And Better

**I'm sorry! T_T It wasn't my intention to get bronchitis but I did and I'm sorry for not updating! On another note, I got another review~ They make me happy.**

POV Arthur

I wanted to castrate him right now. Of all the things I knew he had done, this took the cake for irresponsible.

I rubbed my temples in annoyance. "America, do you have any idea what is going on at all?" This was probably going to last a while knowing the trouble America seemed to be able to cause out of nowhere.

"Alfred," he said. I looked at him, "What?"

"Call me Alfred. We're going to be stuck together for a while might as well get used to each other." This shocked me. Countries only use their humans names when humans were around or they trusted one another. "Alfred, then. However, that doesn't change the subject."

He sighed. "Omegas are usually weak and in need of protection. They depend on others, generally alphas, to protect them. Of course, that's just what I've read!" he exclaimed near the end, suddenly getting very defensive.

This made me angry. How dare that little demon do this to me! He dare try to make me vulnerable to others, well I would not be weakened by this... this predicament! "Is there anything else I should know about... my species?"

He looked fairly embarrassed at that. He also kept eyeing the door, so I moved to stand in front of it. He looked fairly distressed at that but, continued to avoid looking at me.

"Alfred," I said in a warning tone.

Alfred glanced at him and said one word. "Heat." Arthur looked at him as if he had lost his head, "What?"

"Heat, omegas go into heat," he said. Alfred still refused to look him in the eye. Arthur was at a loss for words. Yes, he had heard of animals going into heat; a human however, never. He stared at Alfred trying to see if he was joking. He became fairly frightened when, instead, Alfred looked dead serious. Heat. He was going to be bodily forced into heat. He was going to end up wanting anyone or anything up his arse, to breed him.

He took a shaky breathe then collapsed onto the floor as the shock overcame him, reminding him just how weak he was to his own emotions now. Alfred was fretting over him in moments, fussing over whether he was okay. Arthur didn't know what to think anymore. Here he was, basically useless to new instincts he's never had before, feeling the urge to submit to cry over everything that had happened, and he was practically being coddled by the American he was now stuck with until this was fixed.

He really needed a drink.


	10. When Does This Day End?

POV Alfred

I really wished I had asked more questions. Like holy crap I screwed up majorly this time.

Arthur looked like his brain had melted and then fallen out of his ear. He was staring blankly at the floor, not really reacting to anything I did. He continued to just stare even as I picked him up and put him on the sofa. The sofa is new and well cushioned so he should be more comfortable there... Arthur hadn't moved yet and it's been several minutes already, I'm beginning to get worried.

Suddenly, he sits up and looks around looking absolutely livid. He then tried to get up. However, something in me panicked that he was still hurt and I quickly laid him back down, even though he fought the motion. I tried keeping him down for a moment until he started to growl. Apparently the 'alpha' in me did not like that, at all.

I started to growl back, not even aware I was doing it for a moment. He froze for barely a moment and then growled back, though he looked torn while doing so. From what I know on my limited knowledge of omegas, they don't usually fight with alphas. Violence isn't usually part of their nature. England on the hand, he fought all the time. That's proven every World Meeting we have. So now he's doing something that comes naturally to him but, offsetting his newly ingrained instincts. To top it all off, I suppose I'm considered his alpha.

How does an alpha even act on a normal basis!? The website said they were generally more aggressive and didn't really think before acting. Well, he already does the second one but, he doesn't feel any more violent. When he finally got Arthur to calm down they just sat there on the couch not really knowing what to do anymore.

"You're going to have tell my brothers because I'm not. You did it so you get to take responsibility," Arthur said, after several moments of silence. Where the hell had that come from!? Is he still having issues controlling his emotions so there just playing flipping patty-cake or what?

"And how do you expect me to go about that? 'Hey sorry to tell you this but, my alien friend was experimenting on your brother.' That conversation would not go over well," I said. He shrugged and subconsciously curled up to my side, " Not my problem.""Oh, come on Artie. Don't be so mean~" I whined at him. He looked at me and looked kind of torn but then just turned away looking resolute in his decision.

"You better figure out what you're going to say to them, the World Meeting is in a week," he said looking insincerely contrite. I looked and at the calendar I kept in the living room and swore. He was right. Our monthly meeting was, in fact, next week. I then looked at the clock, it's 5.

This day just seems to get longer as it goes on.

 **I'm sorry, exams suck.**


	11. Fuck Everything

POV Arthur

If there is one thing I will openly admit, it's that I'm stubborn in my decisions.

I also know for a fact that Ame- sorry Alfred, although one of the smarter countries there is, is not always the smartest in decision making nor in focus, for that matter.

So thusly, as I have every right to do, I didn't trust him. Initially. Afterall, I had to do my own research first before I just laid down and just accepted that I was going to protected and coddled for the rest of my long lifespan!

So after the uh... scene in the living room, I walked off to Alfred's room to use his personal computer. Once I was settled in and the computer was open to the internet I paused. What was I supposed to search in the first place?

I sighed and rubbed my face with my hand. What was it that Alfred had said I was now? Ombre? No, that's a hairstyle. Omega? Yeah, that was it!

I turned back to the computer and clicked on the search bar. The first couple things that showed up were about a watch company, which I'm sure isn't what we're dealing with right now. Continuing to search, I finally found something close to what I was looking for.

Then, I went to look up more specifics then just 'heat,' which, unfortunately, had a lot of information. Omegas, it seemed, did not inherently need an alpha as most of the information suggested. It was highly recommended for the health of the Omega, but not absolutely required.

Persisting in my investigation I decided to finally move on to Alphas, which was brought up often in the Omega section. Alphas were the leaders, it seemed. They could be territorial and aggressive. They were not always, but when they felt threatened or that what they cared about was being threatened they could be quite dangerous. They also were the stronger of the three types (what's the third then?) while the Omegas were the weakest on the scale, which is highly infuriating.

It didn't really mention a whole lot else on the subject in general, honestly. It said several things about how one should behave and what was best to have in ones home to be more comfortable (a nest, unfortunately, was on that list for Omegas). Sighing he took a moment to absorb and process the information that he found.

How were they going to adjust to this?

 **Not dead... at least not quite yet.**


End file.
